


Wings of Freedom

by nopunnofun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Paradise, because we're suckers for that, death in battle, this thing's really so short you can't even tag it properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopunnofun/pseuds/nopunnofun
Summary: Levi dies. At last.





	Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!   
> This morning I sent this art (https://varrix.tumblr.com/post/155575103756/will-you-catch-me-when-i-fall-wrap-your-wings) to my dear friend Aanerd. NExt thing I know, I have a whole page about the story I imagined behind the art.  
> So, thanks for Varrix (varrix.tumblr.com) for allowing me to share their art on here, and thanks to Aanerd (aanerd.tumblr.com) for suggesting to post this on here.  
> So yep, this is dedicated to you, Aanerd :)

Levi’s strained, struggling to get up and fight. His limbs are trembling and he’s quite sure blood’s coming out of his head. Nevertheless, he’s got to fight. He must avenge Erwin, otherwise his death was meaningless all along. No, he won’t let it happen. He will kill another titan one last time. He can rest afterwards.

He attempts to push himself up with his hands, but the limbs give away, shaking. A faint fog covers his sight and only gets thicker. This is it. His useless life is coming to an end, and he so would embrace it at last if it wasn’t for the urge to avenge his Commander, his love.

The thoughts flying in his head are so blurry that he really can’t focus on any of them, yet he can’t stop trying. Soon the fog covers them too, and he’s nothing but a spasming corpse. He doesn’t even notice when his breathing stops – he probably lost conscience before it happened – but though he knows to be dead, the fog doesn’t disappear.

 

Now that he thinks about it, he _shouldn’t_ be aware about his own death.

 

That’s when he spots a very familiar figure in the distance and, before even realising it, he’s running towards it. The shape catches him in his arms.

“Levi,” the man starts, perplexed, “what are you doing here? It’s too soon for you.”

Levi can’t get anything out of his mouth. Instead, he marvels at the man’s features, the same features he’d traced in the deep of the night and in the early morning, behind locked doors, so often and yet not enough. The features of the only man who ever trusted him, the man who gave him his wings.

_About that…_

The man’s gaze shifts behind him, and Levi could curse whatever took his attention away from him. Instead, he’s met with something white and feathery. Wings?

Erwin loosens his grip on Levi to look into his eyes better, “They’re beautiful on you.”

Levi shakes his head and attempts to talk.

“But I—”

“I know what you’re thinking, and I was so selfish give you such orders even on my deathbed.” Erwin raises his hand to Levi’s nape, stroking his soft hair. Oh, had he missed it. “You’re my best soldier, and I’m proud of having had you by my side.”

Levi’s wings flutter unexpectedly when Erwin inches closer to him, their foreheads touching. His reaction causes Erwin to stifle a chuckle.

“It’s been time. But I think you’d like to clean up beforehand,” Erwin says, swiping his thumb over Levi’s bloody cheekbone, where a wound had been only minutes ago. “Come with me.”

As Erwin pulls away to take his hand, Levi can’t stand it anymore. He steps on Erwin’s foot to keep him from moving away and wraps his arms behind the blond’s neck, locking their lips all the same.

Erwin is warm, his mouth soft as malleable as they were when they were the last time they kissed. He can feel the hardness of his chest and torso against his own body, Erwin’s sigh of surprise at the sudden contact, and a feeling of melancholy fills him.

This is where he belongs.

As they pull away from each other, Erwin can’t stop grinning at the thin smile on Levi’s lips. He falters only when tears start filling his partner’s eyes, worried that something wrong had happened.

He attempts to step back, but as quickly as Levi had kissed him, he now locks his arms around him, letting only a faint whisper escape his lips.

“I missed you, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It'd be appreciated to hear some feedback, but if you're in a hurry you can just leave kudos to tell me it was fine


End file.
